Surprises, Surprises
by Rainie Dai
Summary: RenoxYuffie YuffiexReno Yuffie is abducted by the Turks, after a while she falls in love, blah blah... Oneshot


**AN: I don't own anything. Oh and here's a background story if you don't get it: Yuffie got kidnapped from ShinRa in hopes of Cloud and the rest of the gang coming to her rescue. She's now being held hostage with Reno as her supervisor. And near the end of the story, "taiyoukou" means something like "sunshine" in Japanese or something.

* * *

**

I sighed.

_Silence._

Sigh.

_Silence_.

SIGH.

"Would you shut up?"

I glared at Reno. "Make me." I stuck my tongue out.

It was already my nineteenth day since my 'abduction', but that still wasn't gonna make me stop annoying the Turks. Especially "him."

"Sweety Pie, can I _please_ have a bottle of water?" I said in such a sweet, innocent voice that a stranger would've never thought that I was a deadly ninja.

Reno didn't even look up from that damn porno 'novel' he was reading. "I told you to stop calling me that. And I _will_ make you, if I need to."

I rolled my eyes at the redhead that was sitting across from me. "Ooh, I'm _so scared._"

"Good."

"…"

Unfortunately (because I haven't won yet), the war was still raging on between the perv and me. And luck wasn't on my side.

Several times before Reno has either:

A: Saw me naked ("PERV!!!! RAPE!!!!!")

B: Almost KISSED me (I hurled on his sorry face the first time)

C: Um… "touched" me (Again, "F*CK YOU, PERVERT!")

or

D: Almost _slept_ with me (Hey, hey. Blame the alcohol)

Slowly, I'd started to realize that this battle would soon turn into a one-night stand with the direction it was going. He was just making it pervier and pervier (yes, that IS a word).

"Oi. Shouldn't you be at the stupid meeting with ShinRa?" _Instead of watching me like the sex-crazed hillbilly you are?_

"Rufus told me to look after you. In case you escape."

"ShinRa's putting all his faith into a false hope, ya know." It was true; the previous night, before they confiscated my cell phone, I called Tifa and told her that I'd be alright and not to worry. Also, I gave her a heads-up that it was all a trap. If I'm not back in a month, _then_ start to worry.

Yea, I know what you're thinking. The deadly Wutaian princess/ninja should be able to disappear in less than thirty days with _these_ people holding me. But (as retarded as they were) their security has been advanced about… ten fold? A person can only work so quickly.

Even so, a little voice in the back of my head objected to this.

Stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Stupid, stupid, st –

"Hey, stupid, stop gawking at me like the idiot you are."

"…Reno…"

He gave out an exasperated sigh and met my eyes. "What."

I chickened out. Instead I said, just for my pure amusement, "_Someone's_ angry that they just can't destroy me with their own bare hands."

He ran a hand through his hair in vexation. "Your words hurt me _so much_." he shot back.

"…"

"Exactly," he sighed. He went back to shoving the book in his hands in front of his face.

Great. Just _great_.

Great!

Okay, enough with repeating words.

I _absolutely_ should not feel like this. I hate him. Besides, it's _him_. His brain is filled with boobs, chicks, and... well, stuff that I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know. I positively should _not_ do this.

I guess that's exactly why I _did._

"Reno?" I breathed.

He didn't look up but said, "Hm?"

I stood and walked to where he was sitting.

"What?" His eyes left the book and widened as I bent over and kissed him.

"HMMM?" Out of shock, his arms went flailing and the chair tumbled backward. Us going with it.

We landed on the wood with a _Thud_. I struggled to look at him and said "Idiot."

He grinned sheepishly. "Someone has to be it. And you're beyond the level of idiot."

I pouted, making him chuckle. Oh how I love his laugh. "Then what am I?" I inquired.

He paused, raking his brain for an answer. Finally, he said "You're my _taiyoukou._"

I rolled my eyes. "You're pushing it."

"Don't I always?" he said with a smirk. And with that, he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Return to Top


End file.
